Passion Knows No Bounds
by Chibot1
Summary: Terrible title I know. Originally written for a club on dA.


Everyday I am haunted by her presence; even if she is miles away or no more than a few floors away from my desk I want her, I want her against my body. Creating such a friction that no force upon this Earth or the otherworld below could compare to this our love, our forbidden love, a love that breaks the very traditions and morals that my family has upheld for centuries and battles past.

I knew from the first time I gazed my eyes upon her pale white skin that so contrasted her radiant flowing orange hair that I could not let another have her. Her bosom, large, made look even more so by her tight blue uniform with her small skirt that barely covered her fine ass. Every time I witness her stride I return to my study and take out a cigar; using it as a dildo as to pleasure myself at her sight imprinted in my mind. Of course the cigar is then used for its original purpose; I hope one day I may taste her fluids in my mouth while I smoke.

As fortune would have it my chance came sooner than later. On an average day of slight sunshine she asked if I would give my permission for her to venture off of the premises. Those jeans, that tight grey shirt that left her sleek abdominal showing for the world to see, and that beret she wore along with the cute way her fang protruded from her mouth all made my chest heavy and my body shake with anticipation.

"I don't understand why I am not allowed to go on recognizance, sir, we need information on this subject." She argued while I stared at her body that held a forceful pose; with her hand on her hip and a cute look of anger which had overtaken her face.

"The main reason I believe is that…"

"What? That I am not dressed properly? I know I don't wear as much close as yourself sir but this needs to be done."

"No, in fact, let me show you what I think." I stated as I stood up and walked toward her. Hesitation forced her to take a step back but I assured her I would not hurt her. And how could I; when such a delicate young flower has come amongst this my home and my sanctuary? Minutes passed like hours as I stared into her beautiful red eyes that stared into my soul and gave hint to the deeds that were to be done.

"Well, if you aren't going to do anything sir I'm just going to lea…" Her sentence stopped by the sudden touch of my lips against hers. Her eyes open wide with confusion at the scene unfolding itself as mine kept closed to savor this passionate kiss; even if it be only for me. As fate would have it she clasped my body in embrace; no longer could stand the agony of keeping my long-held personal secret inside of my heart.

Pushing her away I slowly undid my tie and revealed my sleek and tender neck to her. Knowing exactly what I wanted in my heart she bit her teeth into my neck and drank her full. Now, in the midday, my lust filled blood now flowed through her veins and arteries creating the most intimate of connections between us. Though weak as I felt I still took off her tight shirt and began to suck on her tender nipples and rub her large sultry breasts between my hands. Giving out a sigh of pleasure that she had never known; I knew she was a virgin, or at least a virgin to the pleasures of another women. Moving farther down her body I slowly unzipped her jeans while I took off all of my clothes in the process revealing a tone, supple and tan body ready for any ravage done upon it. Both of our cunts were wet with passion and lust. She pulled me up off of my knees and inserted her long tongue into my mouth were our separate tongues danced in symbiosis. Retrieving her most powerful appendage from my mouth she then bent down and slowly started to lick my pussy already wet and ready to cum. Without a warning notice I felt it protrude my virgin body and create a sensation that sent chills up and down my spine while also forcing a shrill dormant scream of pleasure to finally escape my throat.

At this time I had completely turned into a creature that could satisfy her fully and now I could give her the same pleasure she supplied to my young body. Firstly though I went to my desk and took out a lone cigar, my last one by the way what luck, and slowly inserted it into her already wet cunt giving her the same chills I felt. Going back to the desk to find a lighter I noticed that a dildo now sat in the center. Looking to the ceiling I knew who had left this gift for us young lovers.

"It seems that your master has left us a gift for our enjoyment." But she was unable to hear me, with her loud moans of masturbating pleasure careening through her hand and into her cunt. Strapping it upon my waist I inserted the long black piece of rubber into her wet and tight cunt. At that very moment her eyes shot out in pain that only made the lust in my heart more so than ever. Screams of a mix of passion and pain only made me fuck her young body harder. After several minutes of her undying pleasure I heard her scream one last time and a torrent of fluids sprang forth like a dam released of its supports. Slowly creeping towards her face I whispered in her ear, "Now it's your turn to fuck me."

She grabbed me closer and thrust her strong appendage into mouth once more; hoping for another dance I was still able to satisfy her wants. Now she slowly crept downwards my body while taking time to feel my bosom; though, not the largest still there for her pleasure and my own. Our breathing both heavy and lustful; the illusion of a mist was formed in the air by our lust for the other. Her tongue entered the gate of my cunt and my passion and want only soared higher for her to fuck me.

Knowing what was needed to be done she strapped the dildo to her waist and the sight of her standing above me with that cock protruding from her cunt made me loose breathe for a slight second.

"Please don't make me wait any longer Seras." I pleaded with the little breathe I had left from my hand meticulously rubbing my cunt.

"Don't worry Sir Integral; I will please you until you will never love another woman."

And with that her plastic cock entered my body and no more than a few seconds was all I needed to cum my brains out. But she did not stop nor did I want her to stop plunging my body of all its passion and lust. The sun slowly set in the window and after countless orgasms we lay in each others' embrace. While I stared at the stars that flickered in the sky she fell asleep atop my bosom. I found my cigar and I made it last till morning.

Days passed on in a set fashion: first I awake with her laying next to me, her large bosom ready for the squeezing, and I do; though she gets angry we quickly kiss before the lust is lost to times' grasp. Want of her near me forced my hand to sign her contract as to allow her to stay with me everyday, as my secretary. Alucard seemed also to feel as if he had an ace up his sleeve every time I yelled at him for his actions. Unfortunately I did find out what it was that gave him that confidence.

"I hope you remember the little sexcapade you had with Police Girl?"

"Of course how could I forget, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you must have forgotten to turn your rooms' cameras off."


End file.
